Fuku Fuku no Mi (Tuffty)
The Fuku Fuku no Mi (吹く吹くの実, Blow Up-Blow Up Fruit) is a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create and manipulate explosions. The fruit was first eaten by Draco D. Damien, it's current user. Strengths and Weaknesses One of the fruits primary strengths is it's compatibility with hand-to-hand combat, something Damien is highly proficient in. As one would expect, Damien suffers the same weaknesses to water, Fishman Karate and Seastone, that other Devil Fruit users do. While seastone does not completely rob him of his powers, it severely diminishes the size of the explosions he creates and the damage that they produce. Usage Techniques Damien has gained an immense mastery over the Fuku Fuku no Mi's powers in a quite a short period of time, and his application of it in combat is very versatile and skilful. Moves *'Blast Cannon' (ブラスト キヤノン, Burasuto Kiyanon): *'Blast Strafe' : Damien leaps into the air and fired dozens of small explosive bombs down at his target. *'Blast Bazooka' (ブラスト バズーカ, Burasuto Bazūka): *'Supernova Canon' (スーパーノバ キヤノン, Sūpā Noba Kiyanon): *'Supernova Bazooka' (スーパーノバ バズーカ, Sūpā Noba Bazūka): *'Explosion World' (爆発の世界, Bakuhatsu no Sekai): Damien releases a massive explosion in every direction, rapidly expanding outwards ripping the earth to pieces, blowing people, objects and other things away as it explodes. Melee Moves *'Fuku Fuku no Pistol' (吹く吹くのピストル, Fuku Fuku no Pisutoru, literally meaning "Blow Up-Blow Up Pistol"): *'Fuku Fuku no Canon' (吹く吹くのキヤノン, Fuku Fuku no Kiyanon, literally meaning "Blow Up-Blow Up Canon"): *'Fuku Fuku no Machine Gun' (吹く吹くのマシーンガン, '' Fuku Fuku no Mashin Gan'', literally meaning "Blow Up-Blow Up Machine Gun"): *'Fuku Fuku no Bazooka' (吹く吹くのバズーカ, '' Fuku Fuku no Bazūka'', literally meaning "Blow Up-Blow Up Bazooka"): *'Fuku Fuku no Shotgun' (吹く吹くのショットガン, '' Fuku Fuku no Shottogan'', literally meaning "Blow Up-Blow Up Shotgun"): *''' ' (, '' ''): Haki Enchanced Attacks *'Buso Koka: ' (武装硬化, ''Busō Kōka: , literally meaning "Armament Hardening: "): Damien uses Busoshoku Haki to harden his foot before flipping over by blasting an explosion at the floor, the momentum carrying him down to increase his kicks power, he then slams his heel into the back of the target's head. Drake is the current user of the Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit, the Hono Hono no Mi which allows him to create and manipulate fire. Naturally, Drake is afforded a immense resistance to high temperatures including all fire and heat-based attacks as part of this he is completely unaffected by the flames that he himself produces, regardless of how hot they are. He can produce a massive amount of extremely hot fire. Though Drake can turn and coat his body parts with flames, he cannot transform his body into the element and acquire a form of intangibility. Having only being in possession of this devil fruit for a fairly short while, Drake has not unlocked it's full potential and experiences immense dizziness, sickness and bleeding from the eyes after prolonged use of this devil fruit. |dfname = Hono Hono no Mi (火炎火炎の実) |dfename = Blaze-Blaze Fruit |dfmeaning = Blaze |dftype = Paramecia